Am Scheideweg
by Kara4
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende zu... Ron/Hermine


Autor: Kara   
Kontakt: JaninaD@ristorante-diamanti.de   
Disclaimer: Leider Gottes gehört Ron nicht mir, sondern Her... ich meine J.K. Rowling *gg*. Auch die übrigen Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Miss Rowling. Diese Fic dient der reinen Unterhaltung, es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt   
Kategorie: Sidekicks- Ron und Hermine   
Short-Cut: Das letzte Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende zu und Ron und Hermine müssen sich endlich ihrer Zukunft stellen   
Anmerkung der Autorin: Dies ist meine erste Harry Potter Fic, deshalb hoffe ich auch Feedback, um zu wissen, ob ich weiter machen soll oder nicht   
Widmung: Diese FF widme ich allen anderen, die wie ich finden, dass Ron und Hermine einfach zusammengehören. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich :)   
  
  
  
Am Scheideweg   
  
  
  
Glatt wie eine Eisfläche lag der See von Hogwarts vor dem Schloss, dunkel, geheimnisvoll- und doch so klar. Ron bildete sich ein bis auf den Grund sehen zu können, als er an den See trat und ihn abwesend musterte. Er lächelte seinem Spiegelbild schief zu, doch verrenkte nach Sekunde seinen Mund wieder zu einem schmalen Strich. Heute war ihm nicht zu Lache zu Mute.   
Missmutig hob er einen Stein auf und warf ihn mitten in das Gesicht seines Spiegelbildes. Er beobachte, wie die Wellen, die der Einschlag erzeugt hatte, langsam sein Spiegelbild durchzogen, es verzerrten.   
  
"Hier bist du also"   
  
Entgegen seinen Willen verzog sich Rons Gesicht zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte.   
  
  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht".   
  
Ron nickte langsam, als hätte er Angst, eine zu hastige Bewegung könnte die Person hinter ihm verscheuchen.   
  
"Ich...", begann er mit belegter Stimme, "ich musste nachdenken".   
  
Er spürte, wie hinter ihm genickt wurde.   
  
"Ich weiß."   
  
Seufzend nahm hob Ron eine weitere Stein auf und wog ihn prüfend in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn in den See warf und so das Spiegelbild von ihm und dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen hinter sich zerstreute.   
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Ron konnte hören, wie Seamus und Neville, die am Fuß der steinernen Treppe vor dem Portal saßen, lausstark über ihre Zukunft diskutierten. In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte erklärte ein Ravenclaw Mädchen gerade den anderen, das sie eine Muggeluniversität besuchen wolle, um später Lehrerin für Muggelkunde zu werden.   
  
"Weißt du schon, was du machen willst?", brach die klare Stimme hinter Ron das Schweigen. Anstatt zu antworten, drehte Ron sich um und sah dem Mädchen fest in die Augen. Wieder verstrichen einige Sekunden, in denen keiner von beiden es wagte, ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie beide wussten, was in dem Kopf des anderen vorging.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine", antwortete Ron schließlich. Hermine machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, doch Ron bedeutete ihr zu schweigen und fuhr rasch fort. "Ich weiß, was du sagen willst... ich bin jetzt 18 und in einer Woche ist die Schule zu ende, aber...", er zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder dem See zu.   
  
"Ron!", sagte Hermine flehend und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe dich.".   
  
Überrascht drehte Ron sich um und sah in Hermines dunkle Augen.   
  
"Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Ich hätte nie gedacht...", sie stockte und Ron meinte, eine Träne in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Tag kommen würde- so schnell."   
  
Und ehe Ron sich versah lag Hermine in seinen Armen und schluchzte in seinen Umhang.   
  
Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar und genoss das Gefühl, sie einfach nur festzuhalten.   
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst", wisperte er und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten ewig Kinder sein und hier auf Hogwarts leben... Weißt du noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben?", fragte er plötzlich lächelnd. Hermine löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. "Ja", strahlte sie. "Du hast mich gehasst".   
  
Ron schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Ich hab dich nie gehasst. Ich glaube, ich war von Anfang an..", Röte stieg in sein Gesicht, als er abbrach. "Du warst von Anfang an was?", fragte Hermine nach, obwohl sie die Antwort schon lange kannte. Ron wand sein Gesicht ab. "In dich verliebt", stammelte er verlegen. Hermine lächelte. "Mir ging es genauso...", sagte sie gedankenverloren. "Und dabei sind wir erst seit zwei Jahren zusammen."   
Die Röte war aus Rons Gesicht gewichen, auch er lächelte wieder. "Ja, wir haben lange gebraucht, um uns zu finden".   
"Harry wusste es schon lange", fügte Hermine hinzu. "Wahrscheinlich länger als wir selber".   
  
Beide lachten, doch es war ein seltsam falsches Lachen, geprägt von den Sorgen, die beide hatten.   
  
"Hermine?"   
  
"Ja, Ron?"   
  
Wieder errötete Ron und versuchte die Frage zu formulieren, die hm auf der Zunge lag.   
  
"Empfindest du immer noch so... so wie früher? Ich meine... für mich", stammelte er verlegen.   
  
Auch Hermine wurde rot, zögerte jedoch nicht lange mit ihrer Antwort.   
  
"Ja", sagte sie.   
  
"Ich auch", flüsterte Ron, immer noch verlegen.   
  
"Wenn die Schule zu Ende ist, meinst du, wir hätten eine Chance?"   
  
Hermine wusste, worauf Ron hinauswollte, und dennoch hakte sie nach:   
  
"Eine Chance worauf?".   
  
Diesmal wurde Ron weder rot, noch wand er sich ab. Zwar immer nochverlegen, aber mit fester Stimme sagte er:   
  
"Auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft."   
  
Statt eine Antwort zu hören, spürte Ron Hermines Lippen auf den seinen und er wusste, dass sie eine bessere Antwort nicht hätte geben können.


End file.
